Scorn of an elf woman
by Son of Athene
Summary: Thalia stands in the crossroads of what she had in the past, and what she has now. She must choose to love what she has now or let it all die, just like he did.


** This short story is based on the great minds of Bioware's newest and finest creation, Dragon Age:Origins. This short story would not exist were it not for them. And hopefully that won't make you like them less . **

**I wanted to give you guys a sort of image of what I'm shootin for, like a preview of some sort to see if you guys would enjoy this (hopefully) story. Please don't be afraid to send ou your views, even if they are negative, I REALLY WANT YOUR OPINION, SO PLEASE LET ME HEAR IT!!!

* * *

**

Leliana, my heart and soul, how dare you even make me love you more so then anyone has in all of Thedas. I have felt feeling towards women before, but love… I would never have thought. I would be an exile if any one of my clan knew that I dare love a shemlen. I try to get her out of my head, but how can you forget her. How can you forget how her hair dances while she cuts down ten enemies at once? How can you forget her voice? How can you forget? Now I will never forget her, no not after that song. A song in uthanera, an elven language that has been forgotten, and its origin is a mystery, even those of the Dailish. She sang it to her after they had helped a Dailish clan from an illness brought upon them from their keeper himself. It was a curse that could turn you into a werewolf if bitten by a beast that had already become one. Oh, only if Tamlen were here now. It was always my fault I left him. I let him touch the mirror. I never had the chance to tell him how I felt. But I must think of this in the morn, for I must go to sleep.

"Did you see that!" said Alistair "It's like is saw us."

"You had the nightmare too?!" Said Thalia

"Yes, but—Wait did you hear that?"

They were ambushed. And by Shrieks. And by a lot of them. Oh by the Creators! There were about twenty of them. Thalia always hated how drakspawn blood always got on her clothes. When they cut the last of them down Thalia saw another of them by Leliana's tent, and she went charging straight towards it. But then she saw it was an elf, a corrupted one perhaps? Either way, it was a drakspawn, and was to be killed.

But as she got closer she realized that he looked familiar… Like in a dream… No, now she remembered… It was him! Her brother, her kin—her love. It was Tamlen.

Leliana saw Thalia dumbfounded and was on her way to help, until Alistair stopped her. He was right, she thought, it's not my battle. Thalia loved Leliana, but she loves Alistair as a brother, and he loved her as a sister, since he had never really had one.

"Mercy of the Gods! It can't be!" she said

"Don't…come near me!" said Tamlen. He ran to the edge of camp, for some reason he stopped. Maybe he wanted to get one last look at her, or maybe he wanted her to go over there. Either way, Thalia thought it was the second one and went running. When she went up to him and he yelled, "don't look at me!"

She responded with, "We can help you, Tamlen. Don't be afraid."

"No help! No… help for me!" and continued with, "The song… in my head… it calls to me! He sings to me… I can't stop it! Don't…want to hurt you, lethaline! Please… stop me…"

"I have to try and heal you, Tamlen!"

"To far…you cannot help me! I'm sorry, lethaline. Never wanted this… I always love you." Theses were his last words to her before Tamlen lost control and lunged towards Thalia. There was no salvation for him. She saw that now. When Tamlen attacked Thalia, all her companions attacked him. It was a fast battle, but it was too long.

When Tamlen was taken down Alistair went up to Thalia, and said, "What was that?"

"His name was Tamlen," responded Thalia with a bitter tongue. Which was unusual, even for her.

"Tamlen! Then he was the one with you…when you… I'm so sorry. This is what happens when the taint is left unchecked. It's… it's better for him. To have it end. It was a mercy."

"Is this supposed to be comfort?! Do you know what he meant to me?" Thalia said, this time not bitter, but angry. "No you really don't. All the times I've shown I cared, and you give me this? Don't talk to me, you shemlen bastard!" Thalia went running to her tent. Everyone in the camp was so shocked. Thalia never acted like this. Even Morrigan felt that it was harsh, but only a little.

* * *

It was morning, and the camp still was shocked at Thalia's reaction. What do I care? she thought, none of them know the pain I feel, and neither of them, save that Alistair, know of the burden I hold.

Alistair was so hurt. It's as if she had taken his heart from him and fed it to the Archdemon. Leliana knew that her love had a reason for snapping at him like that. She knew there was more to this elf than an exploding mirror. No one knew of Thalia's origin--again save Alistair—and either no one dared to ask. Before it would have been not caring, but Thalia's hatred towards everything non-Dailish never showed, and letting relationships of friendliness and _friendliness_ form. Everyone cared for Thalia, even if some did not show it much, and she eventually learned to love other things that were not Dailish, including redheaded Orlesian cloister women. But when Thalia saw Tamlen and what he had become, the spark that had subsided had kindled once more. And what Alistair said, just added wood to the fire. She started to hate all things. She even started to say how much she hated elves. She just whished one of her gods would send a rock big enough to crush all of Thedas, or at least her.

All but one thing could calm her, Leliana's touch. She had come over to speak with her, and instead of finding hatred in her eyes, Leliana found tears. Nothing had to be said. She sat beside her and started to cradle her, as if she were a babe. She hated it, but loved her soft touch, and her warm breath. Before she knew it the space between their faces, had been becoming less and less, until it was all but lips that stood between their faces coming together. Many stared, but not in disgust, but in relief. In Ferelden things such as love with the same gender were acceptable, though it was still an uncommon thing. And for this relationship everyone, including it's viewers, were glad to see it flourish.

* * *

Eventually Thalia asked for forgiveness from Alistair, and he accepted, secretly finding pleasure that she actually begged for him to forgive her. Every thing was almost as it should be, though Thalia's mourning for her first love was not over, and the bigger threat of the Blight is still out there.


End file.
